Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre
by AezeMy
Summary: -¡Los demonios como tú sólo merecen un lugar: el infierno! -Gritó el niño de orbes azules- -Claro. Porque vivir contigo no es estar ya ahí, ¿No? - Contestó indiferente el mayordomo-. One-shot Sebastian x Ciel. Yaoi, (mal intento de)Lemmon. -Todos los fics merecen una oportunidad x3-


**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo mi poca e idiota imaginación xD

**Personajes: **Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis.

**Advertencia ! :** Yaoi Lemmon, escenas 'fuertes'(violencia física), lenguaje fuerte. -Ambientado 5 años después del final de Kuroshitsuji II-

* * *

-¡Los demonios como tú sólo merecen un lugar: el infierno! -_Gritó el niño de orbes azules- _

-Claro. Porque vivir contigo no es estar ya ahí, ¿No? - _Contestó indiferente el mayordomo- _Vamos, Ciel. 7 años viviendo juntos ya esta asquerosa vida, y en lo único que piensas es en ti. No sé qué me da más asco, si tú, o lo que tengo que vivir a diario junto a ti.

-¿No se suponía que viviríamos para la eternidad juntos, y me servirías? - _Le preguntó ahora un poco más calmado, pero con una rabia que hacía soltar cada palabra casi sin pensarlas- _

-Yo iba a servir a mi amo, no al niño estúpido en el que te convertiste. Siendo un demonio aún así eres un pobre cuerpo sin un propósito más que comer y comer almas. Ni siquiera tienes la fuerza necesaria para defenderte por tus medios -_Esbozó una de sus falsas sonrisas al terminar aquél comentario-_

-¿¡Ah no!? Ya verás, maldito imbécil. -_Ciel se lanzó sobre el demonio pegándole una cachetada y lastimándolo con sus uñas- _Mmh, tu sangre.. esa sangre asquerosa e impura..._a la vez tan tentadora -pensó para sí mismo-_

-¿Crees que eso me hará algo? Al contrario, el dolor que me produces tú en el cuerpo me excita. La simple idea, fantasía, de poder morir algún día en tus manos abandonando este horrible mundo. Pero no, no te dejaré ganar tan fácil, pequeño-_El mayor de ojos escarlata tomó al joven por las muñecas e hizo que chocara su espalda contra una pared, aprisionándolo- _

**-**D-detente... ¡¿Qué... qué haces?! -_A penas podía soltar palabras mientras sentía la lengua de aquél demonio recorrer su cuello, y mordiéndo su lóbulo- _

-Ni siquiera para alejarme tienes fuerza, como lo imaginaba. No eres más que un niño insulso. -_Continuó mientras con una de sus manos iba desabotonando rápidamente la camisa de aquél adolescente, aún con la otra agarrándolo de las dos muñecas juntas- _

-¡Suéltame!-_Ordenó Ciel mientras le daba una patada lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación, en un descuido de Sebastian. No había que olvidar que ambos eran demonios y tenían una fuerza inhumana- _

-Bastardo... No deberías jugar con fuego, pequeño Ciel. Terminarás ardiendo en las llamas más rojas y calientes del infierno- _En un rápido movimiento, el mayordomo volvió a tomar al joven por las muñecas, pero ahora este dándole la espalda, así no volvía a repetir alguna de esas estupideces. _-Eres un niñito tan patético y predecible... ¡Qué fácil es manipularte! -_Dijo lanzándolo sobre la cama-_

_-_B..basta... ¡Ya, para!- _Decía entre-cortado al sentir cómo otra vez la mano izquierda de aquél asqueroso demonio volvía a recorrerle el cuerpo, esta vez metiéndose dentro de su pantalón y sin permiso- _T-te detesto... tanto... -_suspiraba a la par de aquellos movimientos que daba en su miembro esa mano experta-_

-Eres débil...Siempre fuiste débil. _-Contestó soltandolo ya de las muñecas, sabía que había caído ante él y no buscaría liberarse- _Un demonio como tú es asqueroso, el infierno para ti sería un lugar demasiado bueno. Tenías razón, eso era lo que me correspondía a mi. Esa gran falta deberá ser pagada con el dolor de tu cuerpo._-Dijo mientras le daba fuertes golpes con su mano derecha. A veces abierta, rasgándole la piel y las ropas de a poco, haciéndolo sangrar- _

-Detente ya, Sebastian...no.. no me... desobedezcas... ¡A-ah..!-_El dolor causado por aquél demonio, las caricias que a la vez le daba con la otra mano, el olor a sangre que invadía la habitación: todo excitaba a Ciel, haciendo que gimiera sin quererlo-_

_-_No te la dejaré pasar. Tu castigo no será leve. -_ Sacó su mano izquierda del pantalón del joven, y con la misma lo despojó de su camisa. Estaba toda rasgada y ya era molesta su presencia, así como la de sus pantalones, los cuales también quitó de un tirón- _Lámelos. -_Ordenó metiendo dos dedos en la boca del adolescente. Desde donde estaba, Sebastian podía observar toda la espalda de su amo llena de sangre y moretones-  
_

_Ciel no podía evitarlo, aquella 'tortura' era tan deliciosa para él... cosa que jamás se dignaría a admitir en un estado más consciente. Así que, sin más, los lamió, dejándolos completamente húmedos- _Te odio -_Fue lo único que se escuchó de su boca, cuando el mayor retiró los dedos- _

_Ahora Sebastian había procedido a darle nalgadas, mientras metía los dedos en su interior, profanándole del poco orgullo que le quedaba-_Y yo a ti-_ contestó indiferente a aquellas palabras, dando rápidos movimientos dentro del joven -_

_El jovencito sentía cómo el mayordomo retiraba sus dedos de una vez, para empezar a frotarle su erección, con su ropa aún puesta, por detrás. Lo estaba torturando de verdad con eso. Ya no daba más, necesitaba sentirlo en su interior, ser embestido por aquél maldito demonio, con el mayor dolor posible.- _S-sebastian.. p.. por favor ya no.. no aguanto -_El ego, el orgullo, el respeto por sí mismo, ya todo había quedado atrás, todo se lo había robado aquél de ojos rojos, los cuales ahora brillaban con un fuerte rosa a causa de la excitación del momento- _

_El mayor se despojó de todas sus ropas, quedando desnudo al igual que Ciel. Comenzó a lamerle cada herida que le había provocado al joven, limpiándole la sangre de a poco, mientras con una mano acariciaba el miembro del mismo, haciendo que su excitación fuera cada vez más y más grande, tanto que cuando notó que realmente el niño no aguantaba más, separó sus nalgas y lo embistió de la manera más rápida y dolorosa que pudo, dejando que apenas pudiera soltar algunos gemidos- _

_Luego de varias estocadas sin cesar, ambos se sentían a punto de estallar de placer -_V-voy a... no puedo más.. no resist.. ¡Aaah! _-Gritó arqueándo su espalda, el ojiazul, al venirse, sintiendo a la par recorrer la esencia del mayor en su interior, el cual se retiró de ahí, finalizado aquél acto, y empezó a lamer cada rastro de lo ocurrido que había en el cuerpo de su amo, para luego cambiar rápidamente las sábanas- _

* * *

_Ciel se recostó sobre la cama, encendiendo un cigarrillo y mirando a los ojos de su demonio, que habían vuelto a su color habitual. Tenía 18 años, pero ya andaba en ese tipo de vicios. _-Ya, creo que no es justo hacer siempre las cosas a tu manera. Hace meses que no tenemos relaciones como yo quiero... aún así, estas escenas me excitan mucho más. -

Entonces, Bocchan, ¿Por qué se queja? -_Dijo sentándose a su lado en aquella cama- _Por cierto, debería dejar de fumar, no es bueno para su salud.

¿Salud? ¿De qué me hablas? Vamos, te has olvidado que yo también soy demonio, ¿O qué? -_Rió al ver la preocupación de su mayordomo- _

Mi deber es protegerlo siempre, y usted lo sabe. -_Contestó el mayor-_

¿Sabes? Me encanta cuando dices mi nombre. -_Le confesó a aquél adulto a su lado, mientras guíaba la mirada en otra dirección- _

¿También le encanta que le pegue? Porque así pareció ser... -_Esbozó una sonrisa falsa , provocándo que el menor le lanzara una mirada de odio y vergüenza a la vez-_

Sebastian... te quiero. -_Susurró Ciel casi inaudible-_

Y yo a ti, Ciel.- Contestó dándole un dulce beso en los labios-

* * *

**Hace rato no escribía y -omg, sí, tengo que actualizar mi fic "¿Qué tan pronto es ahora?", prometo que lo actualizaré en estos días- bueno, como nunca había escrito nada sobre esta genial serie, necesitaba hacerlo :3 Espero les haya gustado! Reviews serán muy agradecidos, tomatazos también *okay* xD**

**Y si ha quedado alguna duda, creo que 5 años de relaciones(y muuchos más) no serían fáciles de soportar con la misma rutina, así que supongo que alguna que otra escenita tenían que armar, ¿No? xD  
**


End file.
